Curiosity brings out perversion
by idiotizzy
Summary: Sora saw something he shouldn't, he saw some dirty things through his window, he asks Riku about it, Riku with his teaching lessons brings out Sora's perverted side and both end up enjoying the lesson


"Riku!"-Said a distance voice

Riku turned around and saw Sora, he smiled and asked

"What took you so long?"

"I helped my mom with something and by the way can i ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you so come over to my house later"

"Yea, sure"-Said Riku petting Sora's head

Riku finished his chores and ran to Sora's house, when he arrived he knocked his friend's door and Sora opened the door pulling him inside

"W-what's wrong?"-Asked Riku confused

"I want to ask something"

"Oh, what is it?"-Asked Riku curiously

"Let's go to my room first"

They went to Sora's room, closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed

"Do you want me to tell you the story or ask you my question?"

"Ehm.. Tell me your story, we have time for it"-Said Riku with a little smile

Sora replied with a smile and started to tell the story... "Well... I saw Roxas yesterday through my window, i saw him with Axel, they kissed and then they closed the curtains i don't know why but i heard some noises, what could they have done?"-Asked Sora in his most innocent way

Riku gasped and asked, "Why do you want to know..?"

"I'm just curious since Roxas and Axel have been going out for months now"

"You don't have to know now.."-Said Riku avoiding the topic all blushed standing up from the bed

Sora pulled his arm "I wanna know.."-Said Sora pouting and in his most innocent way

Damn he looks cute that way-Thought Riku to himself avoiding eye contact

"Well i'll tell you..."-Said Riku sitting back in the bed

"Well... They did dirty things.."-Said Riku trying to finish with the topic as soon as posible

"Dirty things..?"-Asked Sora curiously

"I can't do this Sora..!"-Said Riku with his face red as hell

"Well can you teach me..?"

"H-huh!?, Sora do you know what are you asking for..?"

"Please.."-Said Sora with a cute face hugging Riku

"Well... What do you want to know..?"-Asked Riku a bit embarassed

"How do you kiss someone?"

"W-well you just press your lips against other"-Answered Riku with his face all red

"Like this?" Sora pressed his lips with Riku's lips leaving Riku surprised

"Y-yea something like that..."

"Please teach me how to do it properly"

"W-why do you want to know?"

"It would be really awkward to kiss someone and not knowing how... And if i had to kiss someone it would be you Riku.. Since i trust so much in you-Said Sora smiling with a lightly blush on his cheeks

"Well first i want to tell you a secret.."

"What is it?"

Riku approached to Sora and kissed him lightly then approached to his ear and whispered "I love you" when he moved away from Sora's ear he saw Sora with a surprise expression, waiting for an answer he kissed him again

"What's your answer?"

"I-i love you too"-Replied Sora all blushed

"Here's your prize for answering.. Open your mouth"

"Huh?" Sora opened his mouth a bit being a little confused

Riku kissed him again now using his tongue Sora a bit turned on closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss, he used his tongue too making the kiss hotter than the others, when they separeated they left a saliva thread

"Oh you are getting hard down there"-Said Riku with a mischievous expression

He touched Sora's bulge making him moan lightly, "Wanna continue with your teaching lessons?", in answer Sora sat on his knees on the floor unzipping Riku's pants and boxers getting Riku's member out

"Oh.. So you wanna play?"-Said Riku with a smirk

"I do.. And i'm the first that will make you feel good"-Replied Sora with a mischievous smile

"Who would've tought that your innocence has gone and turned you into a pervert?"

"Since it's Riku i thought it would be fun to play with you.."

Sora started masturbating Riku's member making him to make a feeling good expression

"So do you like it..?"-Asked Sora making circles on Riku's tip

"You know.. I'm starting to like your pervert side", he took Sora's head, he understood and started sucking Riku's member, Riku let out a small moan and took Sora's head in a sign to suck faster

Sora started sucking faster and started masturbating Riku's member

"Ahh! Sora i'm gonna come.."

"You can do it"-Said Sora sucking and masturbating faster

Riku came on Sora's mouth and hand, Sora dranked Riku's cum and licked his fingers making his lover more turned on

Sora layed down on his bed and opened his legs, Riku approached to him and took off his pants and his boxers, he approached to his face and showed Sora his fingers

"Suck them"

Sora started sucking Riku's fingers, Riku rubbed his member with Sora's member just to tease him

"Mmm.." His moan was covered by Riku's fingers

"Continue sucking", when Sora finished sucking Riku's fingers he catched his breath and said.. "Riku, kiss me" with his most cute face, Riku looked him in the eyes and kissed him, he proceeded to insert his fingers inside Sora, he shed a tear for the pain he felt at first

"Are you ok? Do you want to me to continue"-Asked Riku worried for his lover

"It's ok, the pain will go away later, you can continue"-Replied Sora with a little smile

Riku took his fingers out and inserted just the tip inside Sora

"Ahh!, it hurts but it feels so good"-Said Sora with a little laugh

"You really are a special kid"-Replied Riku with a little smile, he approached to Sora's face and kissed him, he inserted all his member inside Sora

"Ngh!", Sora's moaning was being drowned in Riku's mouth

Riku started to thrust and both of their moanings were being drowned inside their mouths, Riku passed his hand through Sora's shirt and played with his nipples

"Mmm..", Sora opened his mouth in sign to use their tongues, Riku understood his lover and they proceeded to play with their tongues, Riku was playing with his lover nipples by pinching them

When they separeted Riku started thrusting a bit faster, he took his lover member and started masturbating it

"R-riku! if you do that i'm gonna come"

Riku approached to Sora's ear and whispered in a hoarse voice "Then do it.."

"If you continue this i'll go crazy! Ahh!"

"Hmph, that's the point.. To make you enjoy..", he kissed Sora's neck and sucked a bit of his skin, he started to thrust deeper and started to masturbate faster making Sora to moan louder

"Ahh!"

"Say my name Sora.."

"R-riku.."

"Louder.. ", he thrusted a bit deeper finding Sora's spot

"Riku! Ahh! Riku! I want you to come inside me!"

"That's my boy"-Said Riku with a mischiveous smile

He thrusted in his lover spot and masturbated him making both to come to their climax

"R-riku i'm coming.."

"I'm coming too.."

"Ahh! Riku!"

"Sora.. Ahh!"

Riku came inside Sora and Sora came in Riku's hand, Riku took out his member and licked his fingers tasting his lover cum, they kissed and looked into the eyes

"I love you so much Sora"

"I love you very much too Riku"

Riku layed on the bed at the side of his lover, Sora placed his head on Riku's chest and slept, Riku looked how cute is his Sora when he sleeps

"I really love you"-Said Riku with a smile and kissed Sora's forhead


End file.
